Caleb's Story (so far untitled...lil help please?)
by Maniac Conlon
Summary: (maybe PG-13 sometime soon) This is my story dedicated to an awesome girlie: Alex/Mistified (Mist) and a totally awesome char Caleb its about their romance and also the secret romance of 2 leaders (a side detail) so please r/r!!!!!!!
1. The First Of It

Aight. Hiya. Timber here. I ready to start this again. I wrote a whole chappie, and my dumb comp deleted it. OK so now I have half a sandwich (lunch), a big bottle of water, and watermelon. Yum. I think I'm ready. Oh, and I have my Creed/ Green Day/ Lifehouse/ Eminem mix playing for background music. Hehe. Anywhoz…this story is about a super awesome char that I made up named Caleb, and a super awesome person that I know named Alex or Mist, or Mistified. Hehe anywhoz, I'm also gonna throw myself in there as one of my many selves, Pistol O'Markley. Is that not the coolest name ever? Lol. I'd change my real nn (Timber) to it, but that would cause to much trouble. Lol. Anywhoz...I'm gonna write the story now. And Misty I expect long reviews from you! Hehe.   
  
Caleb's Story (so far untitled…lil help please)  
  
By: Maniac Conlon/ Timber Tarleton/ Pistol O'Markley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that were in the movie Newsies. I do own Caleb, Pistol, Maniac, and everyone who wasn't in the movie Newsies, except Alex/Mist who belongs to herself. And various other chars that belong to themselves.  
  
Caleb Whitney was walking swiftly through the cold streets of New York City. It was only November, but it was freezing cold. It was about 6 o'clock in the evening and most people were eating supper, which was where he was heading, so the streets were fairly empty. When it would hit quarter to 7 or 7 o'clock the street would be relatively full again, with people walking back home from their suppers. But then by dusk the streets would be empty except for the night people of New York City, and they weren't exactly the finest citizens.   
  
The bitter cold wind was nipping at Caleb through this old, worn coat. He pulled it tighter around himself and tried to keep his mind of the cold by doing hid friend Angela's trick of people watching. She claimed it kept your mind off of your problems. He tried but the only people out on the street were the kind you try to avoid at night, very greasy and mean looking. There was one or two snobbish looking gentlemen trying to walk home in time for supper. The he spotted someone interesting to watch for awhile.  
  
It was a girl who looked like she also was having trouble with the cold. She had light brown hair that ended a few inches below her shoulders. She was slim, not skinny and she had a good figure from what Caleb could see. She was looking down to block the wind from her face, and she wasn't watching where she was going. About 3 second later she ran into the greasiest of the greasy.  
  
"Hey baby you might wanna watch where your going," said the greasy man. The girl didn't look at him. She tried to walk away but some more greasy guys stopped her.  
  
"Let me go," she said softly.   
  
The greasiest man shook his head. "No. Now, you see that because you ran into me, now your mine." Caleb rolled his deep blue eyes and walked up to the little group of greasy, greasier, and greasiest and the girl.   
  
"Look buddy, leave her alone," said Caleb.  
  
"Who's gonna make me? You, ya little hero boy?" said Greasiest, although Caleb was bigger then any of the grease. Caleb was over six foot and he was built extremely well. He had blonde hair just long enough to fall into his deep blue eyes.   
  
"You don't wanna make me," said Caleb. The grease rolled their eyes but walked away. The girl looked up at Caleb. A wave of recognition flashed through her. She knew him. She looked vaguely familiar to Caleb, but he didn't know where from, so he shrugged it off. She had blue gray that looked very grateful.   
  
"Thanks," she said quietly, and walked away. Caleb just couldn't let her go.  
  
"Your welcome," he said catching up and walking backwards in front of her. She didn't make eye contact with him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Alex, but my friends call me Mist," she said, blushing.  
  
"My name's Caleb," he said. There was a brief silence. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home," she said shortly.  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Aww c'mon," said Caleb, and she opened her mouth to say something but Caleb ran into a lamppost. He had been walking backwards and not looking where he was going.  
  
She muffled laughter and kept walking.   
  
~*~Harlem~*~  
  
Pistol O'Markley had her feet up on the desk at the entrance to the Harlem lodging house. She was co-leader of Harlem with Maniac Conlon, who had moved from Brooklyn after a disagreement with her older brother, Spot.   
  
Pistol was waiting for Maniac, short for Pyromaniac, to come home form her date with Bandit, from Brooklyn. Pistol watched guys going in and out of the lodge. Suddenly she had a thought.   
  
"'Ey Kick get over here!" she yelled to a short, well built buy with short black hair and dark eyes. Kick was Pistol's messenger/accountant/whatever else Pistol wanted him to do.   
  
"Yeah 'Stol?"  
  
"When was the last time I was over in 'Hattan?" Pistol asked him. Kick scratched his head.  
  
"Well I 'pose it's been about half a month or so…why?"  
  
"I'm thinking bout goin over there again. Haven't seen Caleb in awhile…Kick can you get message to Queens in about half an hour?"  
  
Kick looked thoughtful. "Hmm….yeah why?"  
  
"Nevermind why…just tell Rifle Flanigan to meet me at the Horace Greeley statue at midnight tonight." Kick raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.   
  
~*~Manhattan~*~  
  
Caleb was walking next to the girl, not talking. She had agreed to let him walk her home, forgetting a slight detail. They were walking in the general direction of the Manhattan lodge, but Caleb wasn't thinking about it.   
  
She stopped in front of it. Caleb looked confused. "Well, this is it," she said shyly.  
  
"You live at the same lodging house as me?" said Caleb, confused.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"No wonder you look familiar. You don't talk much do you?"  
  
She shrugged. "I do to my close friends." he shook his head.  
  
"Ya wanna come and get some supper with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~Midnight in Manhattan~*~  
  
Pistol was leaning up against the Horace Greeley statue, a bag at her feet, a cigarette in her hand. She leaned back and blew smoke up at the night sky. She had green eyes and dark brown hair with light brown streaks in it. She closed her eyes and inhaled the night air deeply.   
  
When she opened her eyes, there was someone standing in front of her. He was tall, with tan skin, black hair and dark eyes. He too was carrying a bag. She grinned and he smiled back.  
  
"Hey sexy," he said.  
  
"Hey hun," she replied. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How ya been?" she asked after a much awaited kiss.  
  
"Ehh…my boys are about as hard to handle as usual. How about you?"  
  
"Same." she sighed and put her head on his chest. Her 5 foot 7 frame fit nicely into his own 6 foot 2. She could feel his heart beating through his shirt and then she let go. She yawned. "We better get in, I'm dead tired." he nodded and they walked to the Manhattan lodge, and went in.   
  
They signed in and she collapsed on the couch. "C'mon Stol get up."   
  
"Ehhh…" she protested.  
  
She walked over and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs and placed her in a bunk. There were a few newsies still up, including Race, Skittery, Swifty, Mush and Blink, waiting for Jack to come back from his late night date with his new mystery woman.   
  
No one but Manhattan knew about the secret relationship of Pistol O'Markley and Rifle Flanigan, and they all knew to keep their mouths shut. They all said a quiet hi to Pistol and Rifle. Those two were a match made in Heaven. They were both leaders, and both were nicknamed after guns. Rifle climbed in the bed that he had put Pistol in and soon they both drifted off to sleep.   
  
Did ya like it? Hate it? Tell me tell me tell me! Luv ya and REVIEW!  
~Maniac/ Timber/ Pistol/ Rachel 


	2. How it continues...

HEY YA'LL! What up? Anywhoz…thanks to:  
  
~*~Mondie~ you got a first review hun! Yay 4 you! What do ya mean background char? Tell me when you review again darlin!~*~  
~*~Sobe A Lizard~ I love Sobe! Hehe…and I tried to review your story but my comp was being a ass and wouldn't let me, but I will later!~*~  
~*~Moon*Star~ I always wanted a tattoo of a moon and a star…I'll try to review a story of yours sometime soon!~*~  
~*~Mistified~ hey girlie! Lol I love long reviews, but me and Mondie's are so long b/c we run on review! YAY RUN ON REVIEWS! Lol I luv randomness!~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Morning came all to quickly. As soon as every eye closed, Kloppy was in the room yelling for everyone to get up. Pistol opened her eyes to the bright sun light. Rifle's arm was draped over her back and she was sort of on him with her head on his chest. How they got like that she wasn't sure.  
  
"C'mon! C'mon! Get up! Sell dem papahs! Da presses are rollin! Skittery, Skittery, Skittery. C'mon Jack!"  
  
Pistol was still dazed from her regular lack of sleep. "Will ya shut up Kloppy! I'm on vacay here!" she yelled. Kloppman laughed at her quieted down a bit. Pistol dropped her head back to Rifle's chest and tried to fall back into peaceful slumber.  
  
Caleb rubbed his blonde head and slid out of his bunk. He thought he had heard Raychel "Pistol" O'Markley's voice, but he wasn't sure. When he got down, he looked over to where she and Rifle usually slept. She was laying there.   
  
"Well if it ain't the famous Pistol O'Markley," he said casually. She lifted her head to look at whoever dared to talk to her in the morning.  
  
"ACK!" she yelled and jumped into Caleb's arms. "You weren't here the last time I came! I heard you were in Brooklyn with Spot, now what was that about?" she hugged him. "Dang I've missed ya cuz!"   
  
He hugged her back then dropped her on the ground. She immediately jumped up and rubbed her butt. "Ow."  
  
He laughed at her. "That was to wake you up."  
  
She yawned. "I'm not up and I'm not selling today. You know very well I'm on vacay."  
  
He shrugged. "Have ya heard anything bout Grandma lately?"  
  
"Nah but ya know how lousy of correspondents the people in our fam are." She looked down at Rifle but he was out cold. She shook her head at him and turned back t Caleb. "Welp, I've missed ya cuz, have fun sellin today!" she said and hugged Caleb.  
  
"Jeez…I've missed ya to Ray!" said Caleb and hugged her back. "Can I tell ya something and can ya do me a favor?"  
  
"Umm…it depends on what it is, but sure why not," she said, letting go of him.  
  
"There's this girl…" he faltered. But he didn't have to say more. "Can you ask her about me sometime before you leave?" she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she yawned. "Look, I'm gonna hit the sack again, you have fun today Cale," she told him, then she dropped down back into Rifle's arms. Caleb shook his head at her, wondering what she saw in the big, tough leader of Queens.   
  
~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~  
  
Mist was sitting with her feet dangling over the distribution platform next to Jack looking for a good headline. He had asked her to come sit next to him, but he was bumming a smoke off of Blink at the moment. He came back and sat down beside her. She didn't really know Jack and was a bit nervous that a big shot like Jack would want to talk to her.  
  
"Heya Mist,' said Jack and she halfheartedly smiled at him. "I don't usually make it a point to get involved in my newsies' personal live, but I saw you with Caleb. I just want you to know that he's a really great guy and all…well ya wanna sell with me today?" Jack had decided to cut to the chase. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes and something inside her told her to say yes.  
  
She bit her lip but slowly nodded. "Yeah, sure." she really liked Caleb, but she hadn't seen him yet this morning, and what was selling with one other guy. She shrugged and let Jack help her up. She let him throw his arm around her nonchalantly and walked away with him.   
  
Little did she know that somewhere behind her Caleb was watching. He watched Jack put his arm around Mist and he shook his head. He bought his papes and sold with some sort of rage and got done amazingly quickly.  
  
He walked to Tibby's. When he opened the door the little bell rung above it and he spotted his cousin and Rifle sitting in a booth with Spot and AJ across from them. Pistol was sitting sideways with her feet up on Rifle's lap. Spot and AJ were exceptions to the rule of knowing about Rifle and Pistol, but none of Spot's boy's knew. Race came in directly behind Caleb, and put his hand on his shoulder. Caleb nearly jumped out of his skin because he didn't know Race was behind him, and Race laughed at him. They walked over to the table, and AJ and Caleb hugged and Caleb and Race sat down.  
  
"What's the special occasion?" asked Caleb referring to Pistol's cigarette. She rarely smoked, she smoked on special occasions, when Race had a cigar worth stealing, or when she drank, and she rarely drank.  
  
"Ehh, she always smokes after sex," said Race. Pistol shrugged. Spot raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you would know this because?" he was still protective of his baby sister's best friend, although his sister had shunned him. Rifle glared at Race, who shrugged.  
  
Suddenly the door was flung open, and there stood the 2 girls who smoked the most, got drunk at parties the most, flirted the most, got laid the most (AN: sorry for my bluntness) and probably had the most fun doing all of that, yes, you guess right, none other then Horns and Lady. "Hi-De-Ho!" said Horns. Despite all of what was said before, they had a way with people and no one could resist their charm. They had friends all over, and though they were supposed to be in New Jersey, they never were. They were tighter then best friends and were never caught apart.  
  
They walked over to the booth everyone was at and each squished into a different side of the booth. Lady next to Caleb, Horns next to Race.   
  
Lady looked closely at Caleb. "What's wrong Sunshine?"   
  
"Nuthin, oh and Ray, don't bother asking Mist, she likes Jack."  
  
"Ahh…girl problems. Who's Mist?" asked Lady. "I could have figured you'd have gotten laid by that air-heady blonde by now…what's her face….Lex?"  
  
"Hmmm…." thought Horns. "You?"  
  
"Well, goodness knows I'd like that," said Lady sexily and she licked his temple. Caleb blushed profusely and everyone else laughed, because they knew Lady was kidding, and that she talked like that all the time. There was somebody who didn't laugh, for Mist and Jack had chosen that moment to walk in. Mist's eyes got big, but she regained her composure before Jack saw her.  
  
She took a seat at a nearby table, and Jack said he'd be back in a second. She nodded and he walked over to the table with everyone in it. "Well if it ain't Horns and Lady. As if we don't see enough of you girls already. Don't you ever actually stay New Jersey??" he said. They laughed at him a took turns kissing him. "Well well, Horns, if you don't get hotter ever time I see you," he said after she kissed him.   
  
"You always were the flirter of the bunch Kelly," said Horns playfully. "And ya'll just have to many fine guys for us to stay away." She sat back down next to Race. Lady seemed to be getting along finely with Caleb, but she noticed he kept glancing over at the girl Jack was with. After she wouldn't return his gaze, he set his sights back on Lady.  
  
"Doncha think it's getting a lil squished here? C'mon Brooky, let's go sit somewhere else," Horns supplied. So they dragged Caleb and Race to another booth.   
  
"I'm dead tired," sighed Pistol after they had left.  
  
"Well that's what happens when you use up all your energy in the morning," said Spot playfully. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Pistol yawned. "I think I'm gonna rest," so she turned herself, put her head in Rifle's lap and tried to go to sleep. After a couple minutes and Rifle kept moving, "Will ya stop moving!" she said.  
  
"I aint moving!"  
  
"Yah ya are!"  
  
"Well theres just something about having your head in my lap that turn me on."  
  
"As if it doesn't happen often enough," Spot stifled his laughter at AJ's comment. Pistol rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever you say…"she left off.  
  
Rifle muttered something she couldn't understand. "What was that hun?"  
  
"Oh nuthin…" he said, she didn't believe him, but she probably wouldn't want to know anyways.  
  
Did ya like it? Tell me tell me tell me! Hehe. Lol don't mind all the sexual references, umm…it's a real long story. Hehe. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
Luv ya!  
Maniac Conlon   
  
PS- I luv Mistified! She's an awesome girlie and a super cool person!! You're awesome I just thought I'd take a minute to say that b/c im talking to you right now, and you listen to all my teeny-bopper moments about my b/f and stuff! And she lets me give her advice! Wheee! Lol. Luv ya!!  
Rachel 


	3. Kiss and make up

Well, I'm sick and forbidden to go anywhere, so I'm here to attempt writing something for you beautiful people. Well….no comment. Lol. People have been a pain in the butt about this story, so I said I'd try to write something. *sigh* thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! I don't have the list here, so I can't say exactly, but LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mist was sitting on her top bunk with Jack standing in front of her. He was saying something about plans he had tomorrow and Harlem or something. She enjoyed having the attention of a guy--but he just wasn't Caleb.  
  
"Um, Mist?" Jack said. He obviously didn't have her full attention-or any of it for that matter. He wondered what she was thinking about, blankly staring at the wall, only a few thoughts went through his average guy mind. One being: guys, two being: Spot, and three being: you know, stuff girls think about….what do girls think about? He scratched his head. Probably clothes or hair…yeah, that's it.  
  
"Yeah?" her voice cut through his shallow thoughts (AN: I did NOT say Jack was shallow, I said his thoughts were).  
  
"Were you listening to me?" he asked earnestly.   
  
Mist pondered her options. Lying would get her nowhere very quickly, and telling the truth would probably, well……do the same. "No," she decided that she might as well go with the truth.  
  
Jack drew a blank. He knew that she wasn't listening to him, but he didn't expect her to just say it outright. "Oh, ok," he was a little hurt that she hadn't even pretended to care about what he was talking about.  
  
Immediately Mist felt bad. She hadn't meant to offend him or anything-just tell him the truth. She sighed. Oh the drama. "I'm sorry Jack, but my mind was wandering, and I just figured I'd tell the truth."  
  
Jack still had a dejected look on his face. "It's…ok." and he turned and left the room.   
  
Mist flopped back on the bed and pouted. "I'm such an idiot."  
  
Pistol charged up to Mist's bed. "What did you do to my cousin?"  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Mist said quietly, sitting up and looking at Pistol like she was insane, which was quite possible. Mist didn't really know Pistol, and was frankly a little scared of her reputation.  
  
"What did you do to Caleb?" Pistol clarified.  
  
"Um, nothing," said Mist, and tried to slide off her bunk and walk past Pistol, but Pistol stopped her.   
  
"You did something. I know you did something. I know everything. I know a hell of a lot more then you know, so you might as well just tell me," Pistol fumed. It was then that Caleb chose to enter.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him!" Mist protested. Caleb knew immediately that they were talking about him.  
  
"Ray get your butt over here I have a surprise for you," Caleb called to his cousin. Pistol shot him a glare, but went. Mist slipped out the window and up the fire escape.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Pistol. "You got a cigarette?"  
  
"You know I don't smoke," his blue eyes penetrated her tough layer. "You don't either, or have you forgotten? Anyhow, someone decided to come back a couple of weeks early."  
  
He stopped talking and looked around the bunk room. Pistol waited for him to continue. After a couple minutes she got impatient. "Are you going to tell me or not??"  
  
"Oh, you actually wanted to know. Well, it's Mondie," he said, nonchalantly.   
  
"Mondie's here??" she asked. She didn't even wait for answer, just bounded down the stairs and flew right into the aforementioned. "MONDIE!" Pistol yelled. She took a minute to regain her composure. "Sorry, I was a little….spastic."  
  
Mondie laughed at her old friend. "It's ok, it's been awhile. You haven't been here when I've been here in forever! Where's Mush?"  
  
Pistol laughed at Mondie. "Actually, I haven't seen him since this morning-and I haven't talked to him at all yet. I just came last night."  
  
"Hmmm…you wanna help me find him?" she asked.  
  
"Well…. I was just kicking some ass, but sure," she smiled. "Wait," she held up a finger. "So you two don't get all mushy and leave me by myself, let me go find Rifle." she raced off and up the stairs. "RIIIIIFFFLLLLLEEE!"  
  
Mist was up on the roof waiting for the sounds of Pistol to die away so she would know it was safe to go back down. Then again maybe she'd just stay up here. It was gorgeous out, the stars where bright against the silky black-blue of the night sky. She gazed, fascinated by a fact she had heard somewhere. A star could have disappeared 500 light years ago, and they wouldn't know it till now, because it took that long for it's light to travel to earth.  
  
Caleb had silently climbed up to the roof behind Mist and was watching as she was lost in thought.   
  
Mist felt someone staring at her, and turned her head to see Caleb. She half-smiled at him and turned back to the sky.  
  
Caleb put his hands loosely in his pockets and sauntered over to where she was sitting, staring at the sky. "Magnificent, isn't it," he said quietly. She barely heard him and wondered if she had imagined it. It was a question, but it wasn't. He had a fascinating way of saying things. When he asked you to do something, it was a mix between a statement and a demand. She found herself hanging onto the sound of his beautiful voice, hoping that he'd say something else.  
  
The evening was pleasantly warm, and when she dared to glance up at Caleb, he was wearing an undershirt and his pants. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Do you want to sit down?" she asked softly. He nodded without looking at her, all of his concentration on the stars.  
  
She noticed how the muscles of his stomach rippled as he sat down next to her. He pushed his hair out of his dark blue eyes, but with no avail. It fell back down, it's blonde shining in the faint light from the moon.   
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before he cast his intense stare on her. She felt her heart quicken somewhat when she felt his eyes on her face.  
  
She couldn't take the pressing silence anymore, his searching eyes were making her uneasy. "Caleb," she started, then took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was nervous she would say something wrong. She decided to keep it simple, and get straight to the point. "I don't like Jack," she whispered, looking down.  
  
Caleb was at a loss for words. His brain was a jumble of feelings. He was ecstatic that she didn't like Jack--but why was she telling him? He was confused on why she blew him off the morning---but why was she apologizing now? He tried to shake his head free from all thoughts.   
  
It was then he had one of the few memories he had of his mother. He was sitting on her knee and she was hugging him. "Always trust your heart, Caleb. Always trust your heart."  
  
All of a sudden it was easy. His finger slid under her chin and he gently lifted up her face to look in his eyes. He quietly spoke his mind. "I'm trusting my heart," he said and gently kissed her.  
  
She was so taken aback that she didn't have time to react. It was over all too quickly and she opened her eyes to look into the stormy ocean of dark blue that made up his own. The confident smile that always seemed to lurk around his lips took over his mouth as he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.   
  
~*~*~*~Tibby's~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, where's Mist?" Mondie asked, generally wondering where her friend was. Jack's head hit the table.  
  
Pistol half-smirked. "Wrong thing to say. I think she's on the roof--I'm not too fond of her at the moment," she said coldly and Rifle could have sworn he heard her growl.  
  
Mush looked confused, "Why's that?" he asked. Mondie leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Yes, do tell us Pistol," she said, interestedly.   
  
"Well, it's like this," Pistol started. She animatedly told the whole story-from her point of view of course, and ended with the same scowl on her face. "You get why I'm mad at her now??" she asked.  
  
Mondie nodded unsurely. "I think so, but that doesn't seem like something Mist would do. Maybe you should talk to her instead of just talking about her," she said and shrugged.  
  
Pistol nodded, but retreated in her look corner underneath Rifle's arm. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. It's funny how people act when they're in love. 


End file.
